Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of friction disks compressed together to stop the aircraft. Some aircraft brake systems adjust the compression of the friction disks by controlling a servo valve to adjust the pressure of a hydraulic actuator. Other aircraft brake systems adjust the compression of the friction disks by controlling electronic actuators. The aircraft brake systems may control the compression of the friction disks based on a feedback loop including the received braking request and feedback from the servo valve or actuators.
Many brake systems include an antiskid function, which provides maximum braking efficiency during pedal braking and prevents the wheels from locking. An electro-mechanical skid control system may be susceptible to the effects of electrical noise affecting communication links among aircraft braking system components. As such, aircraft braking system components may also be prone to false activation caused by electrical noise.